User talk:Bkharvey
Hi! Bkharvey (talk) 05:53, July 12, 2017 (UTC) : Welcome! Argadi (talk) 09:53, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the fixes and language suggestions! Thanks a lot for the fixes to typos in the Chronology and the notes in the forum on the French used in the comic. I intend to make updates based on your suggestions. -- William Ansley (talk) 16:51, August 28, 2017 (UTC) : Great! You're very welcome. Bkharvey (talk) 21:10, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Thanks again! Thanks for adding a reference to the Eleven deadly sins page. -- William Ansley (talk) 17:51, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Hello all. Never posted before. May be completely wrong format. But I was wondering if Tarvek's plan could be based on a short story called "The strange drug of Doctor Caber." 04:15, December 19, 2017 (UTC)MalcolmM 04:15, December 19, 2017 (UTC) : This is the place to post if you're talking only to me, otherwise on the forum page would be fine. The four-tildes inserts your signature; you don't also sign it manually. But it works better if you sign up for an account. : I'm not familiar with the story. Wikipedia tells me it's Lord Dunsany, whom I've never read; I lean more toward SF than fantasy. Perhaps you should post a plot summary on the forum. Bkharvey (talk) 04:24, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Rollback granted At the suggestion of William Ansley you now have the wiki Rollback right. Argadi (talk) 01:20, January 3, 2018 (UTC) : Cool! Does that mean I can delete my own pages? :-) Bkharvey (talk) 02:36, January 3, 2018 (UTC) :: I'm not sure; you'll have to check that for yourself. The main additional ability that rollback gives you is the ability to undo any number of consecutive edits by the last editor of a page in one click (you should now see the rollback option, in addition to undo, when you view that history of a page); it is mainly useful for quickly removing the results of vandalism, which isn't a big problem on this site. In fact, you should be careful about using rollback because it is not easy to reverse the effects of rolling back changes. Basically, granting this right has traditionally been a way of saying "thank you for doing a lot of good work on the Girl Genius wiki." It is sort of a first stage pat on the back, if you will. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:56, January 3, 2018 (UTC) ::: Ah. Well, thank you for the honor! I appreciate it. Bkharvey (talk) 04:22, January 3, 2018 (UTC) :::: If you do have the ability to delete a page, you should see the Delete command in the Edit menu. I am curious to know if you do see it, since I can't remember at what point I got access to that command, although I don't think it came when I was given Rollback. -- William Ansley (talk) 18:21, January 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::: Nope, no delete item. Bkharvey (talk) 22:53, January 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::: Re: Gil chained up. Bang says "knocked out", so yes, I'd say he's been proactively incapacitated. I guess I just hoped ''they used drugs instead of clonking him on the head with something. --Geoduck42 (talk) 07:12, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Hippocrates Brunel page existed already Be more careful to check to see if a page for a character already exists before creating one. There has been a page for Hippocrates Brunel since shortly after he was introduced. I personally have a great antipathy to character pages where the name of the page includes a title, especially if we already know the full name of the character. I know that many such pages exist in this wiki, but one of my goals to to eventually rename as many as possible. -- William Ansley (talk) 05:45, February 12, 2018 (UTC) : Oops! So sorry. I ''did try to check, searching unsuccessfully for both "Moonbark" and "Brunel." I figured I'd find at least a redirect from one of them, but no. I was surprised not to find one. Bkharvey (talk) 06:04, February 12, 2018 (UTC) :: Don't assume that there is no article for a character without doing a full search. Most people who work on this wiki have limited time to spend on it (I certainly do) and may not always add all of the niceties one might hope for when making edits or creating new articles. This is a wiki, so if you are surprised not to find something that you think should be here, you can always add it yourself. Having said that, I have added redirects to Hippocrates Brunel from Brunel and Major Hippocrates Brunel, Lord Moonbark, as well as redirecting your Moonbark redirect to go the older page. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:19, February 13, 2018 (UTC) ::: Okay, I really am sorry. I was eager to get on with Agatha, and I suppose what I really should have done is just put the link to the nonexistent page in the text, and come back later to work out why it didn't exist. I'm new at this business of writing as a team. I promise I'll never forget. (I don't know why -- you're always super polite -- but when I do something you complain about I feel like I've been called up to the teacher's desk, even though I'm probably older than you!) (Not a complaint, I'm just explaining that I won't forget.) Bkharvey (talk) 07:11, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Content moderator role granted I have granted you the content moderator role as a thank you for you continued good work on this wiki. Frankly, I'm not sure what additional rights you now have, but I think you can delete pages. -- William Ansley (talk) 15:19, March 8, 2018 (UTC) : Cool! Thank you. Bkharvey (talk) 18:11, March 8, 2018 (UTC) :: You're welcome. Let me know if you can actually delete pages now. Based on the documentation, it seems as if you should be able to. -- William Ansley (talk) 20:23, March 8, 2018 (UTC) ::: Yup, I now see a Delete option in the Edit pulldown. (I didn't actually delete anything, though.) Bkharvey (talk) 04:17, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Hi! I like your notes on the talk fora for the individual pages. Thanks for making them, they are read with interest! I'm a former philosophy teacher in Texas who now only lectures on logic when i get bashed on the nose with a "teachable moment". Girl Genius has a lot of very thoughtful fans, and people who read it generally reason well enough to make me happy to be in their company. Have you come across the Finnish artist Minna Sundberg and her webcomic _Stand Still Stay Silent_? The commentariat there is splendid as well, quirkiest and most courteous bunch anyplace on the net, and they also make frequent Girl Genius references :) 05:32, May 8, 2018 (UTC) : Thanks! No, I'll check her out, but if I end up spending as much time there as I do here, I'll hate you forever. :-) Why don't you have an account here? I'm not even sure you'll see this... Bkharvey (talk) 15:17, May 8, 2018 (UTC) To answer your question on my page, yes, that was a mistake, so go ahead and fix it. --Geoduck42 (talk) 13:08, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Re: Barry and children. Your interpretation is certainly possible, but the simpliest explanation is that Klaus thinks that Barry wasn't likely to have children period. And there are other possible reasons for that besides "he hated kids". --Geoduck42 (talk) 19:27, September 19, 2018 (UTC) : His being gay is one possibility, yes. Another is that he just wasn't that interested in having sex with anyone. Or he enthusicastically copulated with every High Priestess he encountered and none of them ever got pregnant. As for said Priestesses, it's been made pretty clear that when it comes to historical accuracy, most everything you see in the Heterodyne plays should be taken with an extremely large grain of salt.--Geoduck42 (talk) 22:19, September 20, 2018 (UTC) :: I imagine that the real Heterodyne Boys had their share of run-ins with female leaders of lost civilizations (heck, it's likely Barry at least went to Skifander at some point..) but whether Barry ended up sleeping with all of them remains to be seen. --Geoduck42 (talk) 01:33, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Heya! Just want to say, as a long-time fan who only recently started contributing here on the wiki, thanks for being around! You open the forum pages each day and track things, and I'm glad you're around to do it! (Also, apropos of nothing, I definitely want Barry to be gay and all of those Priestesses to be beards. I have no evidence for that, I'm just saying...) Quantheory (talk) 09:31, January 26, 2019 (UTC) : Thanks! I don't remember, are there any characters yet known to be gay? I'm okay either way about Barry, as long as all that fashion stuff isn't supposed to be hinting that Tarvek's gay. That would resolve the triangle, but not in a satisfying way. (I could live with him becoming van Rijn, though.) Bkharvey (talk) 03:30, January 27, 2019 (UTC) lingua europa It is based on comments in the footnote of the clockwork princess prose book.--FossilLord (talk) 00:51, March 23, 2019 (UTC) Red the Hideous Extradimensional Being already had a page While I appreciate your efforts, once again you've duplicated an existing page. I created one for "Red" under the nameHideous Extradimensional Being: Type 2, and added links to it in various appropriate places. I do admit that using your title for the article/entity might be a better choice. And we did need an article for "Purple".Geoduck42 (talk) 07:56, April 25, 2019 (UTC) I used your version of the article, gave it a massive overhaul, and redirected the original article to it. --Geoduck42 (talk) 04:29, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Thanks. Sorry again. Bkharvey (talk) 05:45, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Please include links to Wikipedia references When you quote references, please include a link to the article. There is a template in this wiki you can use for this purpose, named "Wikipedia". (I used it in the first sentence in this message.) It has two arguments: the first is the exact title of the article, including spaces, and the second, optional, argument is the text you want to have displayed as the link text. Or you can simply use an html link. If you want further information on how to do this, don't hesitate to ask. -- William Ansley (talk) 13:20, June 7, 2019 (UTC) : OK, sorry! Bkharvey (talk) 18:52, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :: It's really not a big deal and no apology was necessary. Thank you for doing this going forward. -- William Ansley (talk) 22:42, June 7, 2019 (UTC) What was going on with your recent Monday edits? What were you trying to do with your last four edits to the Monday page? The first of the four in particular made made changes that make looking at revisions of the page difficult, and the last three together only seemed to change one word. I follow the wiki by looking at the differences and edits like that make it difficult to see what is actually new. Argadi (talk) 08:58, October 30, 2019 (UTC) : Sorry. Before I did that, several posts were out of order, and indented wrong, and I found the conversation hard to follow, so I fixed it. So mostly it was changing the number of colons at the front of each line. I won't do it again if it bothers you. Bkharvey (talk) 09:09, October 30, 2019 (UTC) :: Editing pages for readability is great, when it helps. (I have no idea if it helped in this case. I'm too lazy to compare the pre- and post-edit versions for clarity.) :: I do have two suggestions: 1) When you rearrange the structure of the page make it in a separate edit from adding new content. New content is obscured when you rearrange the page. 2) Add an Edit Summary that explains the purpose of the edit to make it easy to understand the purpose of the edit. (One of the reasons I review differences is to look for malicious activity. It happens much less often than it used to, but I've seen it a couple of times in the past year.) :: I've maintained the habit of adding a comment to every edit from my days writing production code with required reviews. I set the wiki option to prompt me if I forget to add an edit (although sometimes I do fall back and just use "comment"). Argadi (talk) 09:27, October 30, 2019 (UTC) ::: Sounds good, thanks. Bkharvey (talk) 09:29, October 30, 2019 (UTC) "➤" I was puzzled by something for a little while -- it seemed like someone was using "➤" for a signature, and I didn't get why. I finally looked at the page history, and realized you seem to be doing it as a way to say "If someone wants to respond to this portion of my comment, I invite you to break in and put your indented reply here", a practice I'd never encountered in wiki discussions before. (Perhaps I should have noticed the pattern that the imagined "➤" commenter had a tendency to comment above a comment signed as yours, but the paragraphs were often separated by enough replies that I didn't make the connection.) Unfortunately, it can make attribution a little confusing after enough people reply. (Are you the only one who does it, and therefore I can assume without scrolling down that it's you?) Could it perhaps make more sense to use multiple simultaneous timestamps, like —Undomelin ✉ 01:08, November 1, 2019 (UTC) so? —Undomelin ✉ 01:08, November 1, 2019 (UTC) When I first discovered the Wiki I think I did it that way and got yelled at about answering my own post, and then I tried it with nothing between paragraphs and got yelled at about that, so I invented the symbol. Or maybe I'm remembering the first two events backwards, But anyway, people at the time seemed to like my solution. William adopted it too, but with a different symbol. I hoped that the right-facing arrowhead would suggest "more to come" rather than "my name is arrowhead." :-) Most people don't write long essays, so they don't have this problem in the first place. I talk too much; it's long been one of my faults but I'm too old to reform myself. :-/ Bkharvey (talk) 03:18, November 1, 2019 (UTC) Did you ever get an answer about how to make a lager, one-time donation? Also, where did the $72K number come from? 9thGeneral (talk) 15:12, December 11, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for the answers. I'll let you know if I uncover anything useful. I would imagine that every little bit would help. 9thGeneral (talk) 21:50, December 12, 2019 (UTC)